


Genji the Unclawed

by SIX_Calavera



Series: Overwatch [5]
Category: overwatch
Genre: Comfort, Drama, F/M, Mostly Fluff, Romance, Sadness, genji has a school boy crush that blossoms into something more, longing and unrequited true love, slight sexual tension, working within the shimada clan, you train and guard Genji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7900573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SIX_Calavera/pseuds/SIX_Calavera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genji refuses to acknowledge the importance of his role in his family empire. How will your friendship survive the hardships and strain of your own role in the Shimada clan? How will you carry on when it seems that you have lost him forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genji the Unclawed

**Author's Note:**

> Onna-bugeisha: A highly respected female samurai.  
> sutekina kage: "lovely shadow"  
> Kaze: Wind

What is a dragon without claws...?  
...

“AGAIN!” 

The instructors stern voice jolted you into action. 

*CLICK, CLACK* 

A flash of wooden blades and lighting fast strikes echo out.  
Arms and legs dart out to grapple with their opponent.  
A short lived scuffle and a dust up of dirt and grass.  
A grunt, “Oof!” and the young man falls to ground underneath your foot. His hair jerking with his head as his back impacts with the ground. The dust settles and he glares up at you, breathing hard. 

“Now you see why you shouldn't neglect your training, Genji?” you smirk down at him. Making a point to apply pressure in a cocky gesture as you pick your foot off of him. 

“Alright. That's enough.” the instructor intrudes, “Get up, Genji, and get cleaned up. We get back to it again in a couple of hours.”  
The instructor leaves us with a quick nod of his head. Turning to regard the older brother who was watching, “Hanzo, I expect your brother to get here on time from now on. I leave it to you.”

“Yes, sensei.” Hanzo replies as he quickly inclines his head to the man. 

“Very well. Now pick up that equipment and follow me.”

The instructor turns on his heel and Hanzo gives his brother a meaningful look, raising his eyebrows warningly, but in his eyes is a playful gleam. Picking up wooden swords and a few scattered pieces of armour he walks off, following the instructor's footsteps. 

You smile down at Genji, who has yet to stand. You offer him a hand as he stares up at you. His eyes are cold and calculating...but only for a brief moment, as his lips eventually quirk, returning your smile with a toothy grin he slaps his hand against yours. Not truly angry at all. 

You hoist him up, “Hup!” until he stands toe to toe before you. Towering slightly over you.

His stylized dark hair is slightly disheveled. And his outfit, a stark black haori with green accents, is dusted with dirt. 

He slaps at his outfit, the loose cloth makes a muffled sound against him as dirt is freed from it's threads. 

“You have bested me yet again, Onna-bugeisha.” Genji directs at you, looking at you through his eyelashes while he gives a few last shakes of his clothing. 

“Maybe you wouldn't be so easy to best if you just practiced a bit more, master Genji.” you joke. Smiling widely, you motion for him to follow, “Let's get something to eat before I get to knock you on your behind, yet again.”

Genji has a skip in his step as he catches up to walk beside you. Standing only a couple feet taller than you he folds his arms behind his head, making him seem even bigger, “Perhaps I enjoy having you on top of me, with your foot on my chest...” Genji chuckles, raising a playful brow at you. You shake your head at him.  
“...and since when do you care so much about my training anyway?” he adds. 

You huff at him, crossing your arms yet unable to suppress the smile still lingering your lips, “You are partly my responsibility, Genji. Being part of the elite guard tasked with your safety also means doing whatever I can to ensure your success. Well- it does now since your guardians asked me to.”

Genji rolled his head, “Ah yes. That's me. The problematic younger sibling who cannot be controlled. ‘Genji’. It is regrettable that now not only my brother is saddled with babysitting me. But you are as well.” Genji crossed his arms behinds his back, picking up his step to momentarily walk in front of you. Turning to face you he added, “I should not complain of course. I would much rather have you as a shadow. You are much lovelier than my stern brother.” 

Genji returned to his position beside you, smirking shamelessly. 

You laugh breathily, “Of course no matter how pretty the babysitter, you would still rather waste all your time at that arcade.”  
You shook your head, putting on a serious look for a moment, “When will you prioritize your duties as an important member of the Shimada clan? All the responsibility will not fall on you. Both you and your brother could rule together. Doesn't that encourage you to at least try?” 

You reach a noodle house and hold the curtain in the doorway open for Genji to walk through. Quickly finding seats at the bar you order the usual- two bowls of soba noodles for Genji and yourself. 

Genji sighs. Sitting and tapping idly at the bar table, he turns to regard you, “It is a dream my brother and I simply do not share, and he may say that now but how can I know how he will feel in the future? When your own wishes make you a target within your community...It makes it hard to...find motivation. I wish that my wanting to live apart was not such a burden on the rest of the clan.” 

You silently meditate on Genji’s words. You can understand the wish to be free when you have so much chaining you down to a specific path in life. Wanting nothing more than to be able to make choices for yourself. But as a warrior, you respected the ideals his family held. And despite how much you cared for the Shimada family; you too, questioned the amount of freedom Genji’s father gave him. Genji has a duty to his clan. He was born a Shimada, and thus the burdens and benefits of the name fall onto his shoulders. He will have to stop running eventually, as we all do, he must recognize this. 

“I can understand your feelings, master Genji.” you start, but your eyes remain wary, “...but take care you do not speak so freely around anyone else. It would be a grave insult to reject your name and responsibilities nonchalantly. Not to mention it would worry the rest of us all the more.”

Genji, smiles encouragingly, “Of course. Forgive me. I just find it so easy to talk to you, do not worry.”

You nod your head, your lips pressing into a thin smile.  
Your gaze suddenly jolting upward as the chef hands you your food. Placing a bowl in front of you each, you take a pair of chopsticks and dip them into your bowl, mixing the veggies and spices with the noodles. 

Genji steals a glance at your face, watching for a moment as you instantly forget his words and move on to your meal, before turning to stare into his bowl as if it were miles away. Finally he reaches for his own pair of chopsticks and dips them to take a bite of his meal.

...

It had turned out that Genji was a natural swordsman. He began showing up for training on time everyday without fail, and with Hanzo encouraging him and training with you both, Genji quickly began reaching Hanzo’s level of expertise, and eventually surpassing it. Hanzo agreed with you that Genji was finally becoming more of a challenge to spar with, and you were both infinitely proud when the instructor handed him a real katana. 

No more wooden swords. 

Growing up with the Shimada brothers made you happy. Genji was carefree and always looking for the opportunity to make you laugh. Hanzo was more stoic, but a simple poke at his more humorous side and his mask would fall, rewarding you with a bright smile. 

But as the years passed, the brothers changed, as did you. Life was no longer so simple, following their father's death, you all had to learn to adapt. But that was easier said than done for Genji.  
Hanzo was growing into the stern man the clan needed, and with you growing into a more seasoned warrior, Genji began to feel all the more rejected by the life he did not even want. Finishing his training, he was truly a force to be reckoned with. Genji had become a fine swordsman with ease, enjoying the fighting style. But lacking the heart to take up arms for his family name.

You were a high ranking officer. Your position being right next to the heads of the clan. But with Genji refusing to take his place alongside Hanzo, your relationship with Genji became complicated the more he strayed.

“We can't keep playing games, I can't leave my post, Genji. Wouldn't it be easier to just accept your role in this clan and stop sneaking around like a couple of children? Stand with me, Genji. Stop running.” you expressed. Eyes pleading with Genji. 

Genji had you by the hand, it was night and he wanted to lead you to the giant bell to stargaze from it's roof, but now his grip faltered as he could see that what was left of that young playful girl was now replaced with a hardened warrior. Much like his loving brother was now being replaced by the ruler with an iron fist.

“Is this really all you want? To be used as a pawn for battle?” Genji started. His eyes accusing. 

“I am not a pawn, Genji. I am proud to protect the Shimada clan. I am proud to stand next to Hanzo and would be proud to stand next to you if you would only accept your role as second head of the clan.” you shot back.

Genji shook his head, scoffing, “Do you really think Hanzo would bat an eye before sending you to your death? You are a soldier. Meant only to die so we don't have to.”

You squinted your eyes at the younger Shimada, “You know it's not like that. I have a special bond with you both. We have been friends our entire lives, Genji. And I only want to see you both succeed. I care about you. Or are you saying you do not care for me?”

Genji's eyes widened, seeing now that his words were hurtful, “Of course I do. I lo-” Genji gathered his thoughts, staring at his feet, sighing deeply, “I cherish our friendship more than anything. I just...I cannot bring myself to care about my family's criminal empire. I want no part of it. And I never will...”

You had figured things would never be easy for Genji. He wasn't going to stop rebelling from his future anytime soon....  
But how could you have forseen that Hanzo’s discipline and determination would turn him to doing something so unimaginable, in response.

Hanzo was tasked with either getting Genji to finally take his rightful place alongside him. Or to remove Genji from the equation completely. 

Your hands gripped the handle of your sword. Forehead creasing as you couldn't believe the order was being given at all. And by the look in Hanzo’s eyes you swore he would never go through with it.  
...

“Master Shimada, what happened? Did you speak with your brother? Did he accept the offer?” you asked, huffing as you tried to keep pace with Hanzo who was hurriedly wiping off his sword and sheathing it. “What is that...? Master Shimada.” You called but he simply stared ahead. Not slowing his pace. His hair stuck his face, sweat littered his forehead and his brows curved into a distant, unfocused, glare. 

“Hanzo!” you yelled. And finally Hanzo stopped and turned to regard you. Your eyes searched his, “...where is your brother.” you finished.

“Genji...” he started, his deep voice cracking only slightly, “...my brother is gone. He would not surrender...it- it is done.”  
He swallowed. His eyes were glazed but his gaze was steady, “Inform the council. I will arrange a meeting as soon as possible.” 

All the air in your lungs had suddenly been sucked out, as if you had been punched in the gut. Your heart stopped beating, time felt like it had stopped and you were sure you were going to pass out. 

‘Genji...is dead...?’

...

In your heart where there was once pride, was now only a sickening feeling of apprehension. You worried about the path that Hanzo and the clan had now set out on. Hanzo's murder of his own brother had changed him, you could find no trace of the man he once was when you looked him in the eyes- and those moments alone were very few, It seemed as though he avoided your gaze, or saw right through you. He spoke to you less and less as time wore on, but you continued to guard his life with your own. As was your duty. Though you feared that the days of the Shimada clan were numbered, you hoped to live long enough to see that taking Genji's life was worth something. 

...

You no longer had a family. To serve or to love. The Shimada’s had been toppled. Their empire destroyed. 

You were no fool. Nor were you an angel. Of course you had known that the Shimada's were criminals, and by association you were no better. But there were worse ways to operate and they did so with honor and pride. Not that it had mattered in the end. We all finally had to pay for our crimes. After plenty of information being leaked and many instances of enemy infiltration, the Shimada clan’s operation was like a house of cards. One tiny blow and the whole thing went down faster than you could say ‘They made me do it!’.

You were lucky to get away along with Hanzo. But being on the run from the authorities did not bring you two any closer than you already were at the time. Eventually you went your separate ways. 

Using your skills in self defense and combat, you made a living as a mercenary and a body guard. Selling your sword to those who had the right coin for it. Living on your own you had to learn to read people, learn who to trust and how to survive in a world where everyone has different agendas and no one is on your side. 

This job in particular was too good to be true. You were skeptical but the amount of coin kept you from turning it down. 

Half now. And half when the job was done. Simply travel to the neighbouring village and bring back a package which should be given to you by a man named Kuruna M. N. Otoko.

‘Interesting name.’ you thought, humming appreciatively at the strip of paper. 

And after that, simply bring it back for delivery and await further instructions.

You huffed, determined, as you shoved the paper containing the instructions into your pocket. 

...

It was night as you approached the village. Stars shown brightly in the clear sky and the breeze was cool against your skin. 

Planning on simply buying a room at the nearest in and leaving the job for tomorrow, you were going to rest for the night. You could see the gates to the village at the end of the road. But before getting close enough to alert anyone on guard, you noticed a flash of silver from the corner of your eye. You turn your head in it's direction, facing the moon, and listen carefully.

Nothing but the gentle rustling of grass and trees. 

Your horse stills it's movement, listening around as well. 

You click your tongue, “Hiya! Hiya, Kaze!” you bring your heels down on your horse's sides, urging it to go forward. 

But he digs his hooves into the dirt. Refusing to move. His eyes scan his surroundings when suddenly a sharp whistling sound near his head spooks him into a full on sprint. 

Your hands frantically search for his reins and jerk sharply, simultaneously gripping on tightly as Kaze runs recklessly. 

Luckily you turn your head quick enough to see four shuriken embedded in the dirt next to where you stood. 

“Whoa, Kaze! Whoa! Stop, Kaze! You'll run us straight into the forest!” you yell at poor Kaze but he doesn't heed any of your commands or warnings. Too frightened to notice or care that he has strayed from the road and is now running into the thicker foliage of the forest surrounding you. 

Kaze dashes past the tree line, running for a few more feet before the terrain is too much for him to continue at a full sprint. 

“Whoa, Kaze! It's alright now boy. Whoa...” you tug at his reins, finally getting him to come to a full stop, he neighs softly and worriedly, still breathing hard from his sprint.

You hope off of your horse, looking him over.

“Completely fine. You coward, not a mark on you.” you chastised. 

Kaze neighs, shaking his head, almost bumping you with his snout, “Silly horse.” you add, petting him gently. 

You look around, Kaze didn't take you too deep into the forest. It will be easy to simply walk back out. You take Kaze’s reins and prepare to start the hike out of the forest when you hear a voice behind you. 

“Forgive me, I did not wish to frighten Kaze so. But I needed to get you out of sight.” 

You turn around with a start, startled all the more when you see the silver body of a man behind you. A body of full armor with accents of glowing green lights littering his torso and shoulders, followed by a longer strip of green light over his eyes. 

“Hello, Onna-bugeisha...” he greeted. Bowing his head slightly at you. 

You swallowed, his voice was familiar, but the robotic sounding filter he seemed to have on his voice made it hard to tell. 

“Do I know you, stranger?” You asked warily. 

“Have you forgotten me so easily, old friend? All those years of being my shadow, I thought you would recognize my voice instantly.” a soft chuckle emanated from the silver man. 

Such a crisp and joyful sound. 

Your brows curved, “Genji...?”

The armored ninja took a step towards you, “So you have not forgotten...? I am glad...” his head dips, and he bows once again when he reaches you, “We meet again, beautiful warrior.” 

Your eyes widen, and your face breaks into an incredibly relieved grin. Your eyes water and you throw your arms out, “Genji! You're alive!” you exclaim. Closing the gap between you both your arms land around Genji’s shoulders, bringing him into a tight hug. 

“I have found you, Onna-bugeisha. Not even death could keep me from you.” he spoke. His voice low and close to your ear as he returned your warm embrace. 

Somehow he was warm. His armor was not cold, but warm as if it radiated it's own heat. As if the armor itself was Genji’s skin. 

“What do you mean?” you started, “You mean to say that- your brother truly killed you? But then how-”

Genji took a step back, “It is true that Hanzo ended my old life...” his hands reached up to his head. With a light touch of his fingers the silver plating moved to reveal familiar, dark, almond eyes, but the skin around them was severely scarred as if he had suffered a painful burn on most of his face.

You gasped, a grimace spreading along your features, “What in the world have you gone through, Genji...?”

Genji’s eyes were sad, and lonely, “Nothing I could not make peace with.” his eyes scanned your reaction, “Do I...disturb you...?”

“No...” you answered without hesitation. You stepped closer to the silver ninja, your hand cautiously reaching up to trace your fingers along the scarred flesh of his cheek, “...no, of course not. Nothing makes me happier than to see you again. But how-”

“The story of how I came to find you and how I returned is a long one. One for another time...” Genji’s fingers curled around yours, his head leaning into your hands. His eyes closed slowly, “...for now just know that finding you again was the first thing I wanted to do when I awoke.”

Your brows twitched, and your heart skipped a beat. Not fully understanding what he was saying, “Genji...? What-”

Genji’s eyes scanned your own, “I love you, sutekina kage...”

Your eyes widened at Genji’s sudden confession. Feeling like a fool for not recognizing his feelings all those years ago, and even more foolish for not recognizing your own. Why else would you lie awake at night thinking of him. And when he died, mourning for his life, and what could have been. When you thought of his smile, and his laugh and your heart ached so, what did you believe that was, other than love?

You felt your eyes begin to sting, “Oh, Genji. I-” 

Refusing to cry a single tear, the lump in your throat prevented anymore words from escaping. Fighting hard to hold back the tears you found yourself instead lunging forward to hug your old friend tightly.

Genji huffed at the strength of your hug, chuckling slightly. You felt his hands come to rest at your back.

“Does this mean you love me as well....?” he began, his voice wavering and full of hope.

You could only nod your head in response. Shutting your eyes tightly as your arms squeezed around Genji.

The man laughed happily, taking a moment to lift you slightly off your feet and twirl you around in his incredibly strong arms. Landing on your feet with a chuckle you found yourself leaning forward to plant your lips on the rough skin of Genji’s temple...

His breath hitched, his hands squeezing your ribs. He sighed...head seeking more from your lips, “You should never know how good that feels...” he breathed. You turned his head to plant a kiss on the other side of his face. “...after all this time...to receive a kiss from you.” he continued, and you hummed pensively in response.

“How about a proper kiss then, Genji...?” you breathed, glancing at the bottom half of his mask.

“I- alright...” he replied. Unsure, hopeful.

Nervously, Genji went to remove the mouthpiece of his mask. Keeping completely still he allowed you to take in the rest of his features.

Your fingers traced the outline of Genji’s lips. The skin surrounding them was slightly jagged, but in your head they encouraged echoes of the lovely smile and deep chuckle you missed. Genji held his breath, eyes fluttering shut as your face moved closer to his.

His hand gripping your elbow in anticipation. You kissed the corner of his mouth, coaxing a shuddering breath from his throat. Genji turned his head slightly, pressing his lips more effectively against yours. Unable to take your torture any longer he pulled at your arm, bringing you forward, your lips crashing against his.

His lips were soft, and warm, despite their rough appearance. You heard Genji sigh quietly against your lips and you deepened your kiss. His metallic fingers finding their way to your hair he pressed against you further. Huffing breathily against his lips, your hands gripped his shoulders tightly, feeling the temperature of your body rise.

“Genji...” you whispered.

With a sloppy sound, Genji’s lips reluctantly pulled away from yours.

“The world is changing, Onna-bugeisha...” he whispered against your ear, catching his breath, “...we must all soon pick a side. And I want you to join me on my mission. Say goodbye to your life of mercenary work and come with me. Please.”

You analyzed his words, fingers clawing at Genji’s solid back, kissing his cheek lightly...

“This...is what we have been waiting for, my love. A chance to right our wrongs. A chance to start again. To start something new. Together. Mh-!” 

You cut him off with a bite to his bottom lip, Genji groans in response, taking your face in his hands he punishes you with a hard and hungry kiss.

“What...” he begins, between possessive kisses, “...do you say?”

He pushes you away, holding your face before his, waiting expectantly for an answer.

“Of course I will go with you. I would love to fight alongside you once again, Genji. I have been tired of this life on the run for many years now...” you lips quiver into a humble smile, “...you would be saving me.”

Genji laughed sweetly, “It seems the tables have finally turned.”

“Let us see how long that lasts.” you joked merrily.

Genji’s gaze lingered on yours for a moment, his smile stretching into a happy grin...

“Come then...” Genji beckoned, “...let us get Kaze. We must now find my brother...”

You watched as Genji walked over to Kaze, “You want to find Hanzo...” you mumbled.

“Yes.” Genji replied simply.

“I know how we might find him...” you offered. Genji paused in the middle of gathering Kaze’s reins to turn and look at you in surprise.

His brows curved...a grave look on his face, ”Tell me.”

...  
A man with heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Skins used: Sparrow Genji. 
> 
> Apologies if any Japanese terms or phrases I used were used incorrectly. I hope you enjoyed my little story! Genji is very very cute and I really came to fully appreciate him when I got that Young Sparrow skin. He looked so beautiful and I was easily inspired.


End file.
